Autonomic nervous system dysfunction in chronic heart failure contributes to morbidity and mortality. Current therapies do not appear to completely antagonize the pathologic effects of angiotensin II, a neurohormone which contributes to this dysfunction, and whose activity is potentiated by it. We will investigate the manner in which angiotensin receptor blockade may reverse this dysfunction.